


Land Among The Stars

by Testingcheats (Aeiouna)



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Canon Alien Abduction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Testingcheats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shoot for the moon. Even if you miss, you'll land among the stars.” - Les Brown</p><p>We were the best of friends. I showed Morty how to draw, and he ignited my love of the stars. I would come home many a night in trouble because I had been out past curfew, Morty and I taking turns looking through his telescope at the stars, Morty telling me everything he knew about each one we saw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Land Among The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaialux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/gifts).



> I always love to have an excuse to write Sims fic! (As much as I love The Sims fandom, I wish there was more focus on the Maxis made characters and a little less focus on making custom Sims or content for people to put in their own games.) While my 'hood of choice tends to be Strangetown, and my favorites being the Curious boys (namely Pascal), I loved studying Bella and Mortimer, as well as Sunset Valley/N1/Pleasantview (though I nearly tore my hair out doing so, damn you EA and your retcons and just not remembering what the hell you said from game to game!)

_Subject Z54CU ready for analysis._

When I was born, Sunset Valley was such a small town. There were only three houses, a small general store, and a park. My husband's grandfather, Victor, built the town from the ground up, starting with Goth Manor, which at the time I was born housed my in laws, Gunther and Cornelia, and my husband, Mortimer, who was just a little bit older than me. My brother Michael used to stare at it in awe, jealous of the Goth family and their lavish life. I was just a toddler then, so things like that were beyond my scope. There was one other house, the one belonging to mean Miss Crumplebottom (or as I have the misfortune of knowing her as, my mother-in-law's sister). She and my mother-in-law were very close, but I don't know if she had any resentment toward my father-in-law or not, but she almost refused to speak to him and barely knew Morty.

We were the third family to move to Sunset Valley and the first family there who wasn't related to the Goths in some way. I think that us moving to the town started a bit of a chain reaction, because by the time I was a child the town was booming, with people moving in from all over, the general store becoming a full-fledged grocery store, a spa, a movie theater, a school, a police station, a library and a sports arena (Go Llamas!) opening up, all courtesy of the Altos who had moved in soon after we had. It was almost a city, and it was amazing.

I first met Morty in first grade. We were assigned to sit next to one another and at first I wasn't so thrilled because I had heard stories. Stories about how creepy the Goths were, and if you made it into Goth Manor you didn't make it out, and how the Goth boy would use you as a ritual sacrifice and how else do you think they got all those graves in their backyard (truth is, they just liked to keep their family close). So I was not at all thrilled to be sitting next to the Goth boy. I feared for my life, but then we were stuck working on a project together and I had to talk to him, and I decided to make the most of it and actually give him a chance, and it turns out he wasn't nearly as bad as people were saying, he was actually really sweet. We found out we had a lot more in common than we expected, and soon we were spending every day after school together. We were the best of friends. I showed Morty how to draw, and he ignited my love of the stars. I would come home many a night in trouble because I had been out past curfew, Morty and I taking turns looking through his telescope at the stars, Morty telling me everything he knew about each one we saw.

We started dating soon after we became teenagers, and even then I knew that we were going to spend the rest of our lives together. Morty, to no one’s surprise, discovered that science was his calling. Myself? Now, don’t get me wrong, I loved Morty to the ends of the Earth but my eyes found themselves wandering as I got older, with desires for multiple partners and woohoo anywhere and everywhere I could get it. But I promised myself to keep it in check and stay faithful to my Morty.

Our teen years also saw our humble town of Sunset Valley fall apart. The feud between the Altos and the Landgraabs reached a boiling point and the Altos left town, taking everything they’d built with it, leaving us to start all over. Rather than everyone pack up and leave town, we tried to rebuild it into something new. But, once everything was done and the town was back to normal, we didn’t want to call it Sunset Valley again, for it wasn’t the same town. My father-in-law proposed the name Pleasantview, and it stuck. And thus, our new lives in our new city were born.

Not very long after we graduated from high school, Morty asked me to marry him, and of course I couldn't say anything but yes. I loved Mortimer with my whole being and I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone else. We were married in the backyard of Goth Manor, I wore a stunning white dress and Morty wore the most handsome tux. Gunther was the one to perform the ceremony, and that was nice to have. Everyone in Pleasantview showed up for the nuptuals, I was worried that there was going to be no room, but that wasn't the case. Pleasantview was still kind of small at the time, and Goth Manor was kind of big.

I distinctly remember the day my in laws moved out of the manor, leaving it to us. I had insisted that we be the ones to move out, that it made more sense for us to start from nothing and have them live in the house they had built up on their own, but they were having none of that. That wasn't how it worked traditionally in the Goth Family. The new heir inherited the manor, and since Morty was now married and the only son (the only child, at that) he was to take posession of the manor and raise his family in it. I couldn't argue.

We'd waited a bit before having Cassandra. Morty loved her, but I knew he longed for a son. I had been content with just the three of us for a long, long time, and it wasn't until Cassandra was just about to become a teenager that we had Alexander. Alex was, from the get go, just like his father. He learned his skills fairly early on, and was always wanting to learn. Morty and I were so proud of him. Cassie too.

The last thing I remember was going over to Don Lothario's house to meet him. He was older than Cassie, much older, but I didn't let that bother me. Cassie couldn't stop gushing about him, she had a bit of a crush, and I wanted to meet this man who seemingly stole my little girl's heart. He led me out to his deck, but the scroundel had wandering eye tendencies such as I did, but he acted on them. He made advances on me but I refused. I was committed to Morty and though my mind was saying yes, my heart was saying no and that was more important. As an apology of sorts, he offered to let me use his telescope, as he had heard from Cassie that I loved looking at the stars, and I gladly accepted. From there, there was a bright light, and here I was. That's my story.

_Subject Z54CU analysis complete. Data gathered useful but inconclusive. Implantation unsuccessful due to subject being female. Strange observation: in preparation for implantation, subject inflicted with bout of amnesia. Returning subject back to Earth._

_Bella opened her eyes and looked around. She had no idea of where she was, or how she got there. She stood up and dusted the desert sand off of her dress. She wandered around town, hoping somebody, anybody, could give her any answers._

**Author's Note:**

> While I personally don't subscribe to the story that the Bella that roams Strangetown is the "real" Bella (while one could use the whole lack of memories as a result of the abduction, I'm not so sure, because in normal gameplay that doesn't occur, they come back just as they were when they left... for the most part), I used it in this case because it worked better for the story.


End file.
